Elígeme a Mi
by fics fans twilight
Summary: Edward Masen odia los compromisos, pero cuando el amor toque a su puerta.. ¿Sera demasiado Tarde?... Short fic... By Ary
1. Chapter 1

Los personajes de twilight, son propiedad de la grandiosa Meyer, solo nos atribuimos la historia aqui presente...

.

.

**Elíjeme a mí**

**Capitulo1**

La fiesta estaba siendo realmente aburrida, estaba harto, cansado y tenía a la estúpida de Jessica pegada a mí cual garrapata andante estaba aburrido y mi vista no se despegaba de la puerta del salón.

_**¿D**__**ó**__**nde est**__**á**__**s? **_—digite rápidamente, mientras Jessica seguía con su blah… blah… blah ¿Qué acaso esta mujer nunca se cansaba de hablar?, lleve la copa de ginebra a mi boca observando mi celular a cada segundo hasta que finalmente llego el mensaje.

_**Llegando, en **__**diez**__** minutos estoy allá **_—fue su corta respuesta.

_**¿**__**No puede ser en **__**cinco?**__** me estoy muriendo aquí, si no llegas vas a causar que el actor mas apuesto de todo EEUU se pegue un tiro en la sien… **_—respondí.

_**No seas niño Edward, me sacaste de mi trabajo, si me hubieses dicho con tiempo ya estaría allá.**_

**Lo siento pequeña… ¡VEN PRONTO! ¡SOS!** —le escribí, sin evitar soltar una sonrisa.

—Entonces, como te decía… mi papa odiaba la navidad, en mi casa nunca jamás se colocaban adornos navideños… —Dios quería darme contra la columna del bar ¿Qué carajos podía interesarme a mi si celebraban la navidad en su casa?

Removí el trago incomodo con el dedo mientras detallaba a Jessica, no era fea y eso lo había descubierto hacia ya unos tres meses en los camerinos, lo que buscaba esta vez era un switch de apagado… mire nuevamente hacia la puerta y respire fuertemente cuando la vi llegar.

— ¿Entonces, nos divertimos esta noche gatito? —Esperen ella me había dicho ¿Gatito?, león, tigre o pantera pero ¿gatito?— sonreí de medio lado y alce la mano cuando vi a Bella acercarse.

—Perdón por la tardanza amor —dijo juntando sus labios con los míos.

— ¿Amor? —Jessica encaro una ceja y me miro fijamente.

—Ahh, Jessica te presento a mi novia Isabella Swan —le dije abrazando a Bella por su cintura y pegando su espalda a mi pecho.

— ¿Novia? —Dijo ella abriendo los ojos como platos, Jessica era rubia, ojos impresionantemente verdes y tenía un muy buen cuerpo, pero tenía la palabra prohibida en la frente… -_BODA_-

— ¿Me llevas a bailar conejito? —dijo Bella haciendo que la mirara con los ojos abiertos, ¿Qué rayos le pasaba a las mujeres?, ¿Conejito?, ¿Gatito? ¡Sólo faltaba que me dijeran monito y quedaba listo y preparado para no follar nunca más!

La tome de la mano no sin antes darle una última mirada a la muy enojada Jessica.

Caminamos hasta el centro de la pista — ¿Conejito? —dije preguntándole a mi mejor amiga de toda mi vida… bueno en realidad a mi única amiga.

—Es tierno —dijo recostando su cabeza en mi pecho.

—Oh vamos Bella, nunca ¡jamás! Vuelvas a llamarme conejito —le reclama en tono serio y a la vez en juego.

—Está bien tigre —dijo ella riendo.

—Ese esta mejor.

—En lugar de estar regañándome, deberías estar agradeciéndome que haya dejado al señor Brooklyn tirado por venir a salvarte el trasero —dijo ella mirándome antes de volver a recostar su cabeza en mi pecho.

—Gracias Cis…—le dije, como cuando éramos niños

—Odio que me digas Cis —frunció el ceño.

—No me vuelvas a llamar conejo, en lo que te queda de vida —le dije antes de girarla al compas de la música.

Había conocido a Bella Swan cuando tenía siete años, mis padres habían muerto y mi tía Esme me había llevado a vivir con ella a Forks, Bella era mi vecina una niña preciosa con un lindo perrito llamado Butter, un día tiro su pelota en el jardín de tía Esme y se la entregue desde allí habíamos sido amigos.

— ¿Tenias mucho trabajo? —le pregunté haciéndola girar nuevamente.

—No mucho, el bufete está sumamente tranquilo este mes, pero se nos vienen casos grandes, es mas tengo algo que contarte.

— ¿Es importante?

—Sí, mucho —contesto en un extraño tono serio, que me resulto alarmante en ella…

—Salgamos de aquí —le dije y ella asintió

Justo cuando íbamos a salir Cayo mi manager me llamo para que posara para unas fotos, le di a Bella un pequeño "ya vuelvo" y luego de dos horas ella tuvo que irme a librar de las garras de Renata, mi coprotagonista.

—Novia al ataque —dijo ella cuando le di las gracias con la mirada.

—Estas muy hermosa hoy —dije observando el vestido azul turquesa que llevaba puesto era supremamente elegante y ceñido a su figura.

—Tú también te ves bien —sonrió.

— ¿Bien? matas mi ego Bella yo me veo genial, maravilloso, soy todo un Sex simbol nena nunca vuelvas a decir que me veo solo bien —ella golpeo mi hombro— vamos te invito a cenar —dije tomándola de la mano y guiándola fuera del salón.

— ¿Cuándo sale la telenovela? —preguntó mirando la fotografía en donde salía yo besando a Renata y al lado estaba el titulo de la novela _besos de pasión__._

—La próxima semana, ¿me acompañaras al estreno verdad?

—Este… Yo… —bajo su mirada a sus pies.

—Bella.

—Lo siento, viajo este fin de semana, de eso también quería hablarte…

— ¿Viajas? ¿A dónde? ¿Con quién? ¿Por cuánto tiempo? ¿Por qué no me habías dicho? —estalle en preguntas.

—Calma vaquero, viajo este fin de semana, a Italia, con el señor Brooklyn, por siete semanas y me confirmaron esta tarde —dijo ella entrando en el coche — ¿Algo más?

— ¡¿Dijiste siete semanas? ¿Quién salvara mi hermoso trasero en esas siete semanas?, ¿Quien estará conmigo en el estreno?

—Edward…

—No, no me mires con esa carita Isabela Swan¡¿Qué voy a hacer yo sin ti. Siete semanas?

— ¿Follar a cuanta mujer te pase por el frente? —dijo enarcando una ceja.

—-Eso lo hago estando tu aquí —le dije pagado de mi mismo— mientras arrancaba el coche.

Entre nosotros había la camarería de dos amigos, la confianza de dos hermanos, sencillamente nos amábamos así. Ella era quien me había apoyado cuando quise ser veterinario … porque sí, yo Edward Masen con veintisiete años recién cumplidos y el mejor actor de televisión de Chicago era Veterinario, y ella había estudiado Filosofía antes de estudiar Derecho, el día que llego su primera menstruación yo estaba allí cuando pensó que iba morir desangrada y el que la llevo al médico cuando me dijo que quería acostarse con Félix su primer novio, al que le partí las bolas porque dos meses después de haber estado con ella la engaño con Heidi una compañera de clases y la capitana de las porristas.

Bella siempre fue una chica libros y Félix era el capitán de Baloncesto de la escuela una pareja bastante dispareja pero Bella lo adoraba y el imbécil fue el primero en partirle el corazón a los dieciséis años, ella siempre estaba para mí ya fuese salvándome el trasero como ella decía o ayudándome en mis problemas. Éramos ella y yo, contra el mundo y nunca jamás se había alejado tanto tiempo… ella y yo estábamos tan unidos que vivíamos en el mismo edificio, mismo piso uno frente al otro y muchas eran las noches en que yo me quedaba en su departamento o ella en el mío.

— ¿Edward? —me llamo.

— ¿Umm?... —le dije saliendo de mis recuerdos.

—Te has quedado mudo —dijo ella riendo.

— ¿Qué vas a hacer allá? ¡Tan lejos!

—Voy a defender a Jasper Whitlock

— ¿Y es quién ese?

—No sé, tengo que releer el caso, esta noche así que mi querido amigo, vas a tener que quedarte en tu departamento esta noche.

—Aguafiestas.

Ella me saco la lengua en un gesto infantil mientras yo parqueaba el auto en la entrada de nuestro restaurante favorito... _La Bella Italia__._

Como todas las veces pedimos la lasaña mixta sólo que la de ella era de verduras por eso de ser vegetariana y la mía era de pollo y carne tan pronto el mesero se fue retome la conversación.

— ¿Por qué siete semanas? —dije exaltado, no podía vivir sin ella siete días, menos siete semanas.

—Porque debemos preparar la defensa del señor Whitlock.

— ¿Y no puedes prepararla desde aquí? —dije realmente cabreado.

—Edward no seas niño, es una excelente oportunidad para mi carrera.

—Bien ahora soy infantil, ¿Quién me saco la lengua allá afuera?

— Yo ¿y?

—No quiero que te vayas tanto tiempo.

— ¡Te comportas como un marido celoso! —me grito.

Pase las manos por mis cabellos… ¿Me estaba comportando como un marido celoso? —Perdóname —dije rendido— Sólo… te extrañare.

—Y yo a ti, pero la tecnología sirve para algo hay personas geniales como Niklas Zennstrom y Janus Friis, Mark Zuckerberg y todos esos locos que nos hacen sentir más cerquita…

—Te falto el Dr. Martin Cooper —ambos soltamos una carcajada atrayendo varias miradas de gente del local.

—Te llamare diario —dijo acariciando mi mejilla.

— ¿Me lo juras?

—Te lo juro —respondió en tono solemne.

— ¿Cuando te vas? —pregunte mientras el mesero traía nuestra comida y una botella de vino tinto.

—Me voy el sábado —dijo cuando el mesero ya se había retirado.

— ¡Eso es mañana Marie!

—Ah, nadie me llama Marie desde que cumplí los dieciocho Edward Anthony —dijo tapándose los oídos.

— ¡Porqué no me lo contaste antes! —dije haciendo palabras sordas a la mención de mi segundo nombre.

— ¿Qué parte de me dijeron antes que me hicieras salir como loca de mi trabajo no has entendido? —bufo molesta.

Nos quedamos callados cada uno devorando su plato sin saber que decir o que hacer.

—Yo te llevo al aeropuerto —dije de pronto.

—Pero tu…

—No importa, no te veré dentro de siete semanas ¡Jesús siete! —le dije fingiendo enojo.

—Payaso —bufo más fuerte.

—Actor muñequita… Actor.

Comimos en silencio mientras yo la observaba por el rabillo del ojo. Dios, serian las siete semanas más largas de toda mi existencia, al salir del restaurante conduje hasta nuestro edificio.

—Mañana a las ocho —le dije frente a nuestras puertas.

—No es necesario que tu…

—Bella —la tome de las mejillas— eres mi mejor amiga, ¿te recuerdo cuantas veces me has llevado tú al aeropuerto? —Negó —me vas a hacer mucha falta.

—Y tu a mi —suspiro— debo entrar tengo mucho por leer.

—Sí, hasta mañana Bells.

—Hasta mañana Ed —dijo entrando a su departamento, metí la llave en mi puerta y entre dispuesto a dormir.

No supe porque razón casi no pegue el ojo en la noche, mi despertador sonó un par de veces cuando el reloj marco las siete, tome un baño ligero y me vestí informalmente si algo amaba de los sábados era que no habían grabaciones y por eso podía dedicarme a mi verdadera vocación… La veterinaria, tenía una pequeña clínica que atendía los fines de semana y de lunes a viernes iba cada vez que podía escaparme del set, no es que odiara mi carrera como actor, me daba una buena vida con el sueldo que ganaba y tenía a la mujer que quisiera con una simple sonrisa…

Casarme no estaba entre mis planes, mis padres solían discutir frecuentemente y fue en una pelea cuando no vieron el camión que los envistió, yo prefería el sexo sin compromiso y el amor a varias mujeres, que puedo decir el corazón del ser humano puede guardar muchos amores. Toque la puerta dos veces y Bella abrió terminándose de colocar un arete tenía unos jeans que alzaban su cola y una cazadora de cuero negra, calzaba unas botas de tacón de ocho centímetros negras y gamuzadas y su cabello lo tenía atado a una coleta.

— ¿Pase la prueba?

Sonreí —Estas perfecta, ¿nos vamos?

—Sí, me ayudas con la maleta —asentí.

En el trayecto al aeropuerto estuvimos en un absoluto silencio si no fuera por la música de mi reproductor de audio creería que íbamos peleados.

Cuando su vuelo iba a salir la abrace fuertemente recordándole su promesa de llamar cada día…

Hoy hacia cuatro semanas que se había ido, la primera semana llamo todas las noches, la segunda hablábamos por Skype y la tercera solo me enviaba mensajes de texto… Esta semana… Nada ni un pinche correo electrónico y eso me tenía bastante cabreado…

Había intentado estar con varias mujeres pero mi amigo no parecía reaccionar con ninguna al parecer estaba igual de triste que yo.

Ese sábado me levante con un humor de los mil demonios y con dolor de cabeza, recordé haberme ahogado en el alcohol, después de decirle a la mamacita de Victoria… Bella y que ella me hubiese dado la bofetada más fuerte que me habían pegado en toda mi vida, no fui a la veterinaria, me fui directo con varios de mis amigos a jugar baloncesto.

Mientras la bola rodaba intente no pensar en ella, pero fue inútil cada pensamiento iba hacia ella.

¿Qué estará haciendo?

¿Le habrá pasado algo?

¿Por qué no me llamaba?

¿Será muy difícil el caso?

¿Se olvido de mí?

Diablos parecía novia enamorada… de pronto balonazo en la cabeza me pego fuertemente en ese momento…

¿Estaba enamorado de Isabella Swan? Negué inmediatamente, Bella era la niña típica que soñaba con el matrimonio, los bebes, la casita fuera de la cuidad y el perrito… No, eso no era para mí.

— ¿Estás bien? —Paul me tendió la mano, asentí.

—Debo irme —dijo Emmett —Rose me matara si no llego a tiempo para el baño de Lilian.

—Yo también debo irme —Dijo Ben —Angie anda histérica con eso del octavo mes y que el bebe se puede adelantar no quiere pasar mucho tiempo sola.

—O vamos chicos, media hora más —dije mirando mi reloj eran las cinco de la tarde y todas mis citas estaban canceladas, había reservado el fin de semana para Vicky pero luego de esa metida de patas.

—Yo me voy con ustedes —Dijo Sam —tengo comida con los suegros a las siete en punto.

—Espérenme —dijo Mike.

— ¿Tú también? —le dije frustrado pasándome el balón de una mano a otra.

—Lo siento hice planes con Lauren —dijo encogiéndose de hombros, eso me pasaba por tener como amigos a hombres casados o enamorados… todos empezaron a encaminarse a las duchas suspire fuertemente y hable.

—Creo que me estoy enamorando de Bella —dije y todos se giraron para verme.

— ¿Qué?

— ¿Edward Masen está enamorado? —chillo Emmett.

—Te recuerdo que Rose manda sobre ti, ¿no tienes que irte antes que te dejen sin sexo por tres semanas?

— ¡Diablos! ¿Qué horas son? —dijo mi amigo.

— 5:15 —respondí.

— ¡Mierda!, debo irme chicos si llego después del baño de Lilian me van a cortar las pelotas eso o se me caerán por un severo caso de bolas azules —dijo corriendo en dirección a la salida.

Todos argumentaron estar retrasados unos fueron a las duchas otros como Emm se fueron directo a casa.

—Genial que buenos amigos tengo —dije bufando mientras me iba en dirección a las duchas.

Pasó toda una semana más y no tenia señales de vida de Bella, me había equivocado en todos los textos durante los ensayos y Renata ya estaba harta de repetir escenas, me encerré realmente mareado en el camerino y marque con rabia los números de Bella.

El celular repico.

Una.

Dos.

Tres.

Y cuando iba a colgar escuche su voz.

—Bueno…—al parecer estaba dormida.

—Bella —le dije —Hola.

—Ed… —bostezo.

—Te llamaba para saber cómo estabas —dije sin saber realmente que decirle, no podía llamar y decirle sabes creo que estoy enamorado de ti pero no quiero casarme, ni tener bebes, ni gatos ni perros, aceptas estar conmigo de esa manera serias más como una amiga con derechos…

Eso era estúpido

— ¿Estás ahí Edward? —su voz sonaba cansada.

—Ehh sí, ¿Cómo estás?

—Son las tres de la mañana —dijo como niña chiquita — ¿Tienes que decirme algo importante?

—Bueno Ángela tuvo una hermosa niña.

—Felicítame a Ben —volvió a bostezar —te quiero Edward pero me estoy cayendo del sueño, ¿me llamas después?

Antes que pudiera decir algo más colgó.

los dias siguientes fueron una completa mierda y una tarde mientras ensayaba junto a Renata le dije Isabella ¡joder! me estaba enloqueciendo, Hable con Bill y le pedí que me excusara no me sentía bien y era tarde, luego de un seco asentimiento me fui a casa estaba exhausto así que caería como piedra.

Desperté unas cuantas horas después de tener un extraño sueño donde estábamos Bella y yo en una piscina sin nada de ropa… me levante de la cama y fui a la cocina por un vaso de agua luego volví a la habitación.

Eran las dos de la mañana y yo estaba completamente despierto… y empalmado mientras recordaba aquella vez que Bella, gire mi cabeza varias veces no iba a masturbarme pensando en Bella, mi celular sonó avisándome que tenía un mensaje nuevo.

**Vuelvo en dos días, perdón por estar tan ausente te quiero… Bella.**

Dos días… fue como si me hubiesen dado agua mientras vagaba por el desierto, di vueltas en la cama hasta quedarme dormido con la determinación que en cuanto la viera le pediría que fuese mi novia… iba a tener novia por primera vez en mis veintisiete años de vida.

Los dos días pasaron volando, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos estaba en el aeropuerto, con un ramo de flores gigante y esperando a que mi mejor amiga y futura novia saliera de la sala de abordaje.

A penas salió soltó sus maletas y corrió enganchándose en mi cintura, yo la apreté fuertemente a mi cuerpo, mientras respiraba su dulce olor y le susurraba cuanto la había extrañado, la gente nos miraba como si fuésemos dos enamorados en reencuentro y eso me gustaba, la deje en el suelo y tendí la flores.

— ¡¿Para mí? —chillo enterrando su nariz en las rosas blancas que eran sus favoritas.

— ¡Tengo que contarte algo! —dijimos al tiempo echándonos a reír.

—Tu primero —dijo ella.

— ¡No tu! —le dije.

—No te hagas de rogar —me dijo.

—Está bien vamos a otro lado —le dije.

—No dime… dime ahora, Edward dime —me golpeo en el pecho haciéndome reír.

—Está bien, aunque no me parece nada romántico decir esto aquí —dije advirtiéndole —en el tiempo que tu no estabas me di cuenta que…

— ¡Bella! —El acento Italiano golpeo mis oídos —Eres rápida princesa —dijo un chico tomándola por la cintura.

Estaba de piedra ¿Qué hacia ese niñato rubio tomando a mi futura novia por la cintura?

—Edward él es Jasper Whitlock —dijo mirándome fijamente —mi prometido, de él quería hablarte.

Allí me encontraba… completamente perdido, mi mente se había quedado en la palabra prometido…

.

.

.

Jajajaja hasta yo misma escribo y me asombro de las actitudes de Edward…, mil gracias a Maddy por permitirme subir la historia y a mi amii Ginette Grb por ayudarme con el beteo de esta histioria espero les guste!

Ary

*Niklas Zennstrom y Janus Friis: Creadores de Skype

*Mark Zuckerberg: Creador de Facebook

*Dr. Martin Cooper: Creador del Celular… XD


	2. Chapter 2

Elígeme a mí

**Los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer, yo solo me adjudico la historia.**

**Capitulo 2**

—Edward —escuchaba la voz de Bella muy lejana— ¡Ey! —me empujo un poco tratando de llamar mi atención —aterriza vaquero —dijo riendo —Jasper te esta saludando —estreche la mano del idiota mas grande del planeta con un poco más de fuerza que la necesaria —Estas mas distraído que de costumbre ¿Qué estuviste haciendo anoche? —finalizo sonriendo.

—Nada del otro mundo estuve temprano en casa —dije tomando su equipaje — ¿iremos al departamento? —obvio cuando decía iremos hablaba de nosotros dos.

—Yo me quedare en el hotel Millenium —dijo el rubio descolorado.

—Jazz… —Bella hizo un puchero de esos que eran exclusivos para mí.

—Ya hablamos de eso nena, no voy a quedarme en tú casa —note que se disponía a besarla por lo cual me aclare la garganta.

—Al menos deja que Edward te lleve al hotel —dijo enfurruñada.

— ¿No es una molestia? —dijo mirándome.

—Para nada —bien, tenía que demostrar porque era el mejor actor de Chicago.

El camino fue jodidamente largo Bella no se sentó en el lado del copiloto, sino en la parte trasera con el idiota "de su prometido", suspire mientras los observaba disimuladamente por el retrovisor, la mirada de Bella era tan dulce como si estuviese… gire mi cabeza negándome si quiera a pensarlo ella no podía estar enamorada de ese mequetrefe apenas lo conocía hacia menos de dos meses que se conocían…

— ¡Edwarrrrdd! —la voz de mi ángel me hizo salir de mis cavilaciones —¿Qué era lo que querías decirme? —dijo colocando sus manos en las sillas delanteras y haciendo que su cuerpo se hiciera hacia adelante entre los dos asientos.

—Umm… Oh sí, lo que tenía que decirte, acabo de firmar otro contrato para una nueva novela del canal —dije recordando que en la mañana había firmado dicho contrato.

— ¡Eso es genial Edward! —dijo medio ¿triste? ¿Decepcionada? — ¿Quién será la que sufra por tu amor esta vez?.

—Alice Brandon —dije entre dientes.

—Nooooo —dijo en tono exagerado haciéndome reír al instante.

—Siii —le dije mirándola por el retrovisor.

— ¡No puedo creerlo!.

—Pues créelo.

—Dios vaya que el mundo es pequeño.

—Sí que lo es —finalice.

—Perdón pero siento que me estoy perdiendo algo —dijo el peli teñido desde atrás, hasta ese momento había olvidado que el existía.

— ¡Bebe! Es que no sabes Mary Alice Brandon y Edward se odian a muerte y que ambos trabajen en una misma novela es… –alzo las manos hacia al cielo y luego se dejo caer en el asiento.

— Es algo arriesgado que ella y tu trabajen eso asegura un fraude ¿no? —frene el auto en seco y voltee mirando al cari bonito seriamente…

—Escúchame bien ninguna novela en la que trabaje este rostro es un fraude amigo —esto último se lo solté con todo el veneno que pude acumular desde que él había empezado hablar.

—Es que ¿Si no se llevan bien, no hay química como piensan transmitir que se aman?.

—Edward es muy buen actor —sonreí con ese comentario de mi ángel defendiéndome como siempre —Cuando esta ligando es el mejor las chicas caen rendida a sus pies. Por eso nunca me enamore de él —sonrió y sentí que mi recién reventado corazón empezaba a caerse a pedacitos — ¡Por eso es mi mejor amigo! —dijo pasándome sus brazos sobre el cuello y dando un pequeño beso en mi mejilla- anda vaquero llevanos a nuestro edificio-

—Pero Bella —replico Jasper.

—Luego yo te acompañare al hotel cariño —le dio una caricia en su mejilla y ¡Diablos! Dolió como el demonio.

Llegamos al departamento minutos después, tome el equipaje de Bella y junto con el subimos al ascensor, Bella abrió el departamento y entramos juntos.

—Es bonito —Dijo el niñato mirando hacia todos los lados.

—El de Edward es mucho más grande y tiene mejores cosas —dijo ella.

—Tuve la mejor decoradora de todo Japón —Jasper me miro encarando una ceja —Tú -dije mientras la abrazaba y el carraspeaba.

—Eres un adulador y te amo, pero ahora necesito que me dejes sola con Jazz —dijo Bella halándome del brazo —prometo ir a comer pizza contigo si me cuentas todo acerca de la nueva producción.

Me fui al a mi departamento luego que ella cerrara la puerta al llegar triple x me recibió moviendo la colita le quite el lazo rojo de regalo y fui hasta la despensa a buscar comida su comida.

—Al parecer te quedaras conmigo un rato mas amigo —dije acariciando su lomo —aunque Bella vendrá mas tarde a que le cuente sobre la nueva novela siempre lo hace, quizás te vayas hoy mismo —le dije al Can mientras caminaba hasta mi habitación.

Quede pensando, Bella tenia novio… un novio que no era yo como debía ser.

Me metí al baño mientras pensaba que hacer para acabar con esa relación ¿no podían enamorarse en unos días no?... porque supongo que no son novios desde el primer día que se vieron así que aun no lo tenia todo perdido y esta noche cuando Bella viniera a comer pizza movería mi primera ficha ese italianito teñido no se quedaría con mi Bella… ¡No señor!

Estaba saliendo del baño cuando tocaron la puerta y luego deslizaron una hoja por debajo.

_**Salí a acompañar a Jazz al hotel ¡nada de lo que hice lo convenció a que se quedara conmigo!..**_

_**Vendré más tarde yo traigo la pizza… te quiero**_

_**B…**_

Me fui a la sala y encendí la laptop estos días los tendría de reposo para luego comenzar con la nueva producción, tome varios expedientes y empecé a leer, el cachorro se echo a mis pies, cuadre todas mis cirugías para el sábado y acomode mis horarios para que no chocaran con los de grabación estuve por no se cuantas horas allí suspire mientras veía el reloj en la pared 7:15 pm…

_Ya debe estar por llegar_… —Susurre para mí mismo, deje la laptop en el sofá y fui a la habitación a buscar mi celular, fui a la mesa de noche y tome los libretos de Daniel Lieberman y André Morris este último era un cabron del demonio su padre lo obligaba a casarse con María Montiel y entonces ella se enamoraba de el y sufría por su amor.

Y yo seria el maldito bastardo… Y el galán mártir esto era lo que yo llamaba un papel ganar-ganar.

Releí un poco lo que pasaría al comienzo de la historia se supone que estaría en las vegas en un casino con una hermosa mujer y mi mejor amigo gastando el dinero de papá entonces vería a este hombre que era igual a mi y le pagaría para que se hiciera pasar por mí.

Joder que enredo… Malditos guionistas.

Bella se iba a morir cuando le dijera que interpretaría aun bastarlo y a un héroe, mi mirada vago nuevamente hasta el reloj 8:20 p.m.

_Quizás se __retraso__ en lo de la pizza_ —volví a susurrarme mientras tomaba el celular y le marcaba.

_Su llamada esta siendo transferida al buzón de mensajes_…

Colgué

Coloque una película en el DVD mientras bostezaba, camine a la cocina y me prepare un sándwich sencillo, no quería que cuando llegara la pizza estuviese lleno, a Bella le molestaba mucho que dejara comida.

No supe en que momento me quede dormido…

.

.

Me levante al día siguiente con un terrible dolor de espalda por haberme dormido en el sofá

¡Jesús, Bella seguro estuvo tocando y ni la escuche!

Me metí al baño rápidamente y me di una ducha exprés, me coloque mis pantalones de deporte ya que los chicos seguramente me esperaban en la cancha pasaría por donde Bella y le pediría disculpas por no haberle abierto la puerta cuando llego anoche seguramente estaba enojada.

Salí de la casa luego de asegurarme dejarle suficiente agua al cachorro, toque la puerta de enfrente pero nadie contesto, toque un par de veces mas pero no obtuve respuesta, imagine que ella aun dormía cuando terminara la practica vendría donde ella quizás saliéramos por ahí a almorzar, y luego iríamos a ver a película de los muñecos maricones camine por el pasillo hacia el elevador y cual fue mi sorpresa cuando este se abrió dejando ver a mi ángel… Mi ángel con la misma ropa de ayer.

¡¿_Pero qué demonios_? —rugió mi fuero interno

— ¡Bella! —dije estupefacto.

—Edward —su rostro se tiño de rojo — ¿a dónde vas tan temprano?

— ¿Vienes llegando? —Ohh si pregunta estúpida.

—Siento lo de anoche estuve con Jazz dando vueltas por la ciudad, luego fuimos ver los Muppetts a la función de las nueve de la noche y ya después acompañe a Jazz al hotel y mientras él me buscaba agua me quede rendida en su sofá, tú sabes el viaje me paso factura.

—Pensé que habías venido y no te había escuchado —dije, ohh Masen ¿así o mas tonto?, ella me observó con sus grandes ojos chocolate —me quede dormido y pensé que no te había escuchado.

—No, lo siento yo también me quede dormida —sonrió— aún no me respondes a donde vas tan temprano ¿tienes que grabar?

—No, voy a jugar Básquet con los chicos y si no me apuro van a tener que dejar jugar a Kelvin —hice gestos con mi rostro imitando al chico gafo que siempre estaba en la cancha pero nunca jugaba.

—Eres Cruel —dijo ella sonriendo.

—Me conoces bien muñeca.

—Aun debes contarme todo acerca de esta nueva producción ¿Serás galán? ¿Serás malvado?

—Un poco de ambos, ¿te parece bien si nos vemos a las 11:30 en la veterinaria y de allí vamos a la Bella Italia?

—Tenemos una cita —dijo ella riendo, asentí y camine los pasos restantes para llegar al elevador —Ehh Edward —me gire para verla pelear con sus llaves como siempre —Te extrañe.

Me devolví rápidamente alzándola por la cintura —Yo también te extrañe pequeña —dije dándole un beso en sus cabellos —Nos vemos a las 11.00.

—Dijiste 11:30 —rebatió— Además voy a estar en el juzgado no puedo antes corazón.

—Quería saber si estabas prestándome atención y separa los llaveros seguro así te demorarías menos abriendo la puerta —sonreí engreído y ella rodo los ojos, sí hablaría con ella a medio día.

Jugué baloncesto con los chicos hasta la 10:00 a.m. todos se burlaron de mi cuando dije que Bella había llegado pero no había podido decirle nada, aunque me bombardearon a preguntas no les conté del desteñido parecíamos viejas chismosas en la cancha sólo nos faltaba la mesita y el café así después de muchas preguntas sin contestar y una tanda de burlas por parte de "mis amigos" deje el partido empezado y le di mi pase a Kelvin una vez al año no hace daño, Emmett me miro mal puesto estaba en su equipo.

A las 10:30 le envié un texto.

_**Te parece si nos vemos directamente en la Bella Italia a las 11:35 tengo una cirugía de último minuto… TQM+KF **_

**Atte. Mr. Masen**

Estaba terminando de colocarme mi indumentaria cuando el celular sonó.

— ¡Doctor los Guantes! —dijo con enfado Emma mi ayudante de enfermería.

—Tíralos y busca otros —dije tranquilo mientras revisaba mi móvil.

_**Ok, a las 11:35 en la Bella Italia Galán**_

No tenía su nombre así que decidí jugar.

**¿**_**Quién eres?**_

**Atte. Mr. Masen**

Emma trajo unos nuevos guantes pero decline sabia que el celular iba a timbrar de un momento a otro.

_**Como que quien soy… Edward no hablas en serio ¿o sí?**_

Teclee rápidamente

_**No se quien manda el mensaje podría colocar su apellido al final de este…**_

**Atte. Mr. Masen**

—Doctor está todo listo —la voz de Emma me hizo ver el reloj 10:45 debía mover mi trasero si quería llegar a tiempo al almuerzo, nuevamente mi celular sonó, mire a mi ayudante con un puchero y saque el celular de mi pantalón verde.

_**Soy la persona con quien tienes una cita en menos de una hora, no te pases de listo conmigo Eddie y porfa se puntual… Por cierto Me también Quererte Mucho más que Full…(tqm+kf)**_

_**Atte. Mrs. Swan**_

**Pdta.: esto es muy idiota ¿no se supone que nuestros nombres están grabados en los celulares?**

Sonreí y deje que por fin Emma me colocara los guantes, iba a esterilizar a míster Garfield, el gato ya había tenido una buena vida sexual junto con su novia, y llenado la casa de sus amos de gatitos.

—Lo siento amigo —le dije al gato dopado —no era fácil quitar la potencia sexual de alguien de mi mismo sexo…

Tanto tiempo sin sexo me estaba haciendo desvariar…

Exactamente una hora después salí casi corriendo a la Bella Italia, Bella me iba a matar ya tenia 15 minutos de retraso sabia que cuando le contara lo de los gemelos su enojo pasaría llegue al restaurante a las 12:00 M, Alarid un mesero que me conocía, me guio rápidamente a una mesa.

—Ey A, quede en encontrarme con Bella ¿la has visto? —le pregunte cuando me entrego el menú, el negó —Cuando la veas la traes acá.

Saque mi celular a ver si tenia llamadas perdidas o textos pero ni señas…, los minutos pasaron rápidamente ya me había tomado dos vasos de agua y acabado con la cesta de pan ¡Estaba famélico! Revise mi reloj de pulsera había pasado más de media hora, Alarid llego a ver si deseaba ordenar.

—Aun no A, esperemos diez minutos más.

Tome mi celular y me tecle un mensaje:

_**¿Dónde estás?...**_

Mi celular me respondió —_No enviado batería baja._

—Ey A —llame a mi mesero cuando pasaron los diez minutos —tendrás que me prestes un minuto necesito llamar a Bella y mi celular esta descargado —amablemente el chico me paso su celular… era de la época de matusalén que en paz descanse pero me serviría para hacer la llamada.

—_Hola…_—respondió su dulce voz al otro lado.

— ¿Bella?

_Soy Bella en estos momentos no puedo contestarte, deja tu número telefónico y apenas pueda te devuelvo la llamada gracias_

¡Diablos!, era la maldita contestadora.

—Hey Bells, soy Edward estuve esperándote en _La Bella Italia _espero que estés bien, llámame cuando puedas me quedo preocupado, estaré en la veterinaria mi celular se descargo, sí joder no me vayas a regañar sabes que olvido cargarlo te quiero por favor llama…

Pedí una lasaña sencilla para llevar y le pedí a Alarid que se colocara unos minutos, llegue a la veterinaria minutos después.

—Emma ¿Bella Ha llamado? —pregunte tan pronto entre, ella negó— ¿Cómo sigue míster Garfield?

—Está tranquilo por ahora pero sugiero que no te acerques algo me dice que presiente lo que le hiciste —dijo riendo.

Sonreí y me encamine al consultorio —Si Bella llama me pasas la llamada enseguida —ella asintió, llegue al consultorio y comí la lasaña con desgano, a las cuatro en punto me quite la bata para regresar a casa, la espalda me estaba matando y no tenía mas pacientes por el resto de la tarde, Emma me había puesto a cargar el celular con su cargador así que lo encendí cuando me subí al Ferrari, estuve marcando su celular pero no me contesto, marque a la casa pero tampoco obtuve respuesta estaba realmente preocupado, mientras el faro estuvo en rojo me metí a Facebook quizás estaba conectada… Negativo, volví a marcar su celular.

—Carajos Bella estoy realmente preocupado si no me das señales de vida en una hora voy a la policía…

Aparque el auto en el sótano del edificio y tome el elevador, en el piso uno lo detuvo Bella.

—Bendito sea Dios ¿Dónde demonios te habías metido? —le dije enojado.

—Quieto vaquero —dijo ella riendo— estuve con Jasper ayudándolo con un problema ¿Por qué? —dijo mirándome con ojos inocentes.

— ¿Por qué? Me estas tomando el pelo ¿verdad? —dije enojado.

— ¡Oh Dios Edward! —Dijo pasándose las manos por su rostro —Lo siento, yo lo olvide yo…

—No digas nada Bella ¿Qué jodido has hecho con mi mejor amiga? —ella había olvidado nuestra cita por ese idiota estaba empezando a cabrearme severamente, afortunadamente llegamos a nuestro piso,

—Edward yo…

—Cállate ¿quieres? —dije tratando de no explotar, las malditas llaves no calzaban así que las revente contra el piso ella me había dejado plantado dos veces por ese niñato europeo.

Tomo las llaves del suelo y me las entrego, las tome furioso y calce hasta que la puerta se abrió.

—Eddie, yo-

—No me digas Eddie sabes que lo detesto, sabes Bella pase toda la maldita noche en ese sofá mientras te esperaba me quede dormido allí y no comí más que un mísero sandwiche porque a ti no te gusta que sobre comida —ella me miro arrepentida — y ¿sabes que hice hoy? me atragante de pan mientras te esperaba y tú ni una sola puta llamada y llegas aquí con tu cara lavada y pretendes que con una maldita disculpa todo se resolverá… —me pinche el puente de la nariz — ¿Qué diablos paso en Italia que te cambio tanto?, de cuando acá me dejas plantado por un…

— ¡Cállate! —me grito, me gire para mirarla completamente anonadado.

— ¿Cuántas veces me dejaste plantada tu a mi por tus coestrellas? —dijo mirándome con rabia.

—Entonces esta es una maldita venganza, porque créeme que si no es así no entiendo —volví a pinchar mi nariz en un patético intento por calmar la ira en mi interior.

— ¿Tan bajo piensas de mi?… —dijo dolida.

—Es que demonios te deje hace un par de semanas en el aeropuerto y ahora llegas con novio, que digo novio con un prometido, joder Bella ¿qué está pasando en tu cabeza? —Me quede callado un momento — ¿te embarazo? Ese maldito bastardo te embarazo por eso la boda.

— ¡No! —dijo con un adorable rosa en su rostro.

—Entonces no entiendo, no eres una niña para estar jugando a los noviecitos —grite— o es que ¿el tipo es tan bueno en la cama que saco la golfa que esta dentro de ti y por eso…- no pude seguir hablando la mano de Bella impacto fuertemente en mi mejilla era la primera vez que ella me golpeaba ¡y en la cara!

—Edward yo… —estiro la mano para alcanzar mi mejilla golpeada pero yo me retire.

—Sal de mi periferia Isabella Swan en ese momento— en ese momento triple x hizo su aparición.

—Ed tenemos que hablar ¡tienes un perro! —Dijo ella agachándose y tomándolo en brazos

—Haz lo que quieras —dije saliendo de allí y cerrando la puerta de mi cuarto de un sonoro portazo.

Sentí la puerta del apartamento cerrarse y le metí una patada a la cama pero la desgraciada se rio de mi pues fue a mi a quien dolió, coloque música a todo volumen estaba realmente cabreado.

Varias horas después salí de la habitación por algo de comer, Bella estaba en el sofá junto con triple x.

— ¿Ya podemos hablar vaquero? — dijo cuando pase junto a ella en direcciona la cocina.

— No quiero — dije sacando una coca cola.

— No seas niño Edward — dijo ella acercándose.

— Estoy muy molesto contigo Bella no solo me dejas plantado y no solo una sino ¡dos veces! Aparte me golpeas y joder ¡duele! — sí, lo confieso eso sonó muy maricon pero me dolía la mejilla.

— Yo… lo siento — dijo apenada.

— ¿Qué demonios paso en ese viaje que regresaste con ganas de casarte?

—Fue Jazz… Es qué es tan- el sonido de su celular empezó a sonar era una ridícula canción de Miranda.

_Solo tu no necesito más te adoraría lo que dura la eternidad_…

Rodé los ojos ante la cursilería —Contéstale— dije dándole un generoso sorbo a mi bebida.

—No, ahora estoy contigo, sabes que no me gusta que peleemos hemos sido amigos desde hace años comimos pastel de lodo juntos —Sonreí ante el recuerdo Bella jugaba al té en el jardín yo era dos años mayor que ella y esa tarde era el invitado de honor, el pastel estaba muy arriba y no pudo bajarlo así que hicimos un pastel de lodo y lo comimos... Carlisle el esposo de tía Esme nos dio una gran regañada cuando al día siguiente no podíamos soportar el dolor de estomago.

—Sino le contestas seguirá llamando y esa canción es… —abrí mi boca e hice señas de arcadas para que ella viese a lo que me refería.

Volvió a sonar la cancioncita así que ella contesto —Ahora no puedo hablar, estoy ocupada cariño, si tan pronto me desocupe te devuelvo la llamada…Yo te amo más —colgó y me miro.

— ¿En serio? —Dije con ironía pasando mis manos por mi cabello y caminando a la sala, ella me siguió hasta dejarse caer en el sofá a mi lado — ¿Lo amas? —dije mirando sus hermosos ojos.

—Lo amo —me respondió mientras bajaba un poco su rostro.

—Joder yo… pensé que para amar uno necesitaba tiempo, no unas putas semanas… Ni siquiera lo conoces Bella ¿cómo puedes decir que lo amas?.

—No entiendes porque nunca te has enamorado —dijo ella en tono mordaz.

—Ahh y tú sí, muchas veces porque desde que te conozco jamás te he visto un novio aparte del imbécil de Félix o cuando creíste amar a Emmett.

—Lo amo Edward, Jazz es un hombre tan especial y cariñoso —encare una ceja— y no estoy hablando de sexo Edward su forma de tratarme me cautivo desde el primer momento, pero lo que más amo de él es su persistencia estuvo dos semanas invitándome a salir mientras estábamos en Italia el día que ganamos el caso por plagio él me invito a celebrar fue tan lindo que…

—Que te fue imposible no aceptar, sabia que no debía dejarte ir a ese maldito viaje.

—Hey vaquero calma no podías hacer nada soy la asistente del Sr. Brooklyn voy donde él diga no donde tú quieras que vaya.

— ¿Bueno como fue que terminaste siendo su prometida?

—Eso fue en el avión antes de montarnos en Italia, fue tan lindo verlo ahí postrado en una rodilla pidiéndome ante un centenar de personas que fuera su esposa.

— ¿Y aún así te casaras con él?, tú odias ser el centro de atracción —rebatí.

—Si lo odio pero fue lindo.

—Vez tu misma lo reconoces Bella, el tipo no te conoce, no sabe tus gustos o tu color favorito y si te ama tanto donde esta el anillo de compromiso sólo es un loco que se deja llevar por sus impulsos.

—Bueno el anillo lo enseñaremos mañana en la comida al cual estas invitado Jazz quiere hablar con mis padres, él es muy tradicionalista.

—Seguro —bufe.

—Deberías alegrarte por mí como yo cuando una relación te duraba más de un mes.

—Y estoy feliz por ti, sólo quiero que estés bien que seas feliz —dije aunque quería que fuera feliz conmigo —Eres mi… —_eres __una persona muy importante para mi no fue hasta cuando te fuiste que me di cuenta lo mucho que me importas_ —me senté más cerca de ella tomando su barbilla —te extrañe tanto —mis ojos se enfocaron en ese pozo chocolate que tanto había extrañado nuestros labios a centímetros del otro, un empujón más y podría atraparlos con los míos y entonces el maldito celular otra vez.

—Mama sí, Jazz se muere por conocerlos ¿en qué vuelo llegaran?, entonces yo estaré allí temprano, si yo le digo los quiero —colgó.

—Mama te manda saludos —dijo.

Yo asentí.

—Bueno yo tengo que irme la verdad no es mucho lo que he dormido en estos últimos días estoy —bostezo— realmente cansada mañana desayunamos y me cuentas todo acerca de la nueva novela —asentí— ¿sabes qué te amo? —dijo ella sonriendo.

— ¿De veras? — ¿Por qué te casas entonces? quise decir.

—Eres el hermano que nuca tuve Edward como no amarte —sentí mi corazón hacer estallar en mil pedazos. Bella dio un beso en mi mejilla e iba a salir cuando triple x la siguió —Oye bonito eres un muy lindo cachorro y fue divertido pasar la tarde contigo recordando a Butter , pero debo irme —se puso de rodillas para acariciar la panza del cachorro —Por cierto Ed ¿cómo se llama?.

—Yo le digo triple x —dije desde el sofá aun recuperándome de la bomba que había estallado justo en mi pecho, ¿cuántas veces podría partirse un corazón?.

—Que nombre tan horrible ¿verdad que no te gusta precioso? —seguía haciéndole cariñitos al perro y a mi me estaba empezando a enojar — ¿Qué carajos estaba celoso cachorro?.

—Aunque saco de pulgas sería mejor —dije sonriendo.

—Ahh eres un caso Edward, pensare un nombre y lo discutiremos mañana en el desayuno, prometo estar aquí a las siete en punto, sé que mañana juegas con los chicos.

—Pero es en la tarde pienso flojear toda la mañana ya que hoy estuve en la veterinaria Emma me llamara si sucede algo importante, así que puedes venir mas tarde quiero huevos con tocino y tostadas francesas con mucho jugo de fruta y café.

—A las nueve entonces… —dijo ella— podemos ir a Starbucks.

—En punto —le recalque— y mas te vale no dejarme esperando —si tienes algo que hacer con Jazz —dije irónicamente —me avisas a ver si puedo comer algo decente.

—Ok, nos vemos cachorro —dio una última caricia a la panza del can y se fue.

Estaba jodido ella parecía enamorada y joder yo lo estaba de ella, suspire y fui al congelador saque una pizza la metí en el horno, ya mañana vería como movería mis fichas ahora estaba famélico y tenia muchísimo sueño.

Hola, gracias a las chicas que me apoyaron en el capi anterior espero que este les guste como hara ed para evitar la boda, ya veremos

Ary..


End file.
